


To Hell and Back

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Hell, Love, M/M, Sadistic Dean, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 9 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, castiel - Freeform, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Castiel finds out Dean is a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 spoilers.

Castiel smiled as he saw Dean in the distance. 

" Dean! " He called, walking to the hunter .

Dean turned around and smirked, Cas stopped in his tracks.Eyes wide the angel backed up a bit and stared at the other in disbelief. 

" Your soul .... " he said cautiously

Dean grinned wickedly "Handsome Devil arnt I ?"

" Dean please come back , we can fix this " he pleaded " Let's go back to the bunker and we can-"

The other simply laughed   
" Oh Cas, Why would I do that ? do you not see what power I have? " 

" you are not you Dean ....you're ....you're not who I fell in love with "

Dean started slowly walking towards the angel.   
" Sure I am baby, in fact I'm even better than I was before all I need to do now is over throw Crowley and take my place on the throne " 

Castiel started at him in horror. " You're mad " he muttered and with that Castiel turned to run.   
Just before he could get far Dean appeared before him and pushed Cas against the wall.

"What's a matter angel? Afraid of the dark? " his eyes go black as his iconic smirk appeared is on his lips.  
" Have you ever tasted evil? " He continued " I bet you want to. I bet you wanted to fall down with me into complete darkness " 

Dean roughly clashed his lips with Cas's .The kiss was rough, quick and demanding.When Cas didnt response or do anything Dean growled in frustration. 

" Damn it Cas I'm still me "

" No you're not " he said bluntly, starring at Dean " You're damned but I'm going to be the one to save you....again " 

Dean laughed and threw Cas to the ground.  
"Take a good look around baby no one is going to be saved " 

And with that he disappeared.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

It had been a few years since that encounter.Sam and Cas tried every possible way to get Dean back.When that didn't seem to go anywhere they found a way to give Cas his grace back.Even still they never truly gave up on finding a cure for Dean.A few more years have passed till finally they have found a way to restore his grace.

" I'm going after Dean " Castiel announced.

Sam looked sadly at Castiel " Cas. ....Dean was my brother ..even i know you're not going to like what you find. I thought we discussed this " 

" I acknowledge that Sam and will take it into consideration " 

Sam was going to lecture to Cas some more but he already disappeared.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

" Welcome to Hell " Dean grinned at the angel" What brings you to my gates wait wait don't tell me you're going to ' save me ' " 

" that is correct " Cas replied

" And looks like you have you're grace back.....what's that's going to do against me ? " 

" My grace alone may not stop you, but this will " Cas pulled out a blade and quickly stabbed Dean were the mark of Cain is at.Dean screamed loudly as the thick black smoke left from his mouth.After what seem like forever Dean collapsed on the ground. Castiel looked and him and smiled a little.

" Dean Winchester .....is saved "

From using up all his grace Castiel fell and died with a smile on his face knowing that he has saved the one he loved.


End file.
